


home

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: "You know, I didn't have you as the type to cry." Suna adds.When Suna got up that day, he never thought he would end up spending his weekend afternoon painting, or at least trying to because Sakusa crying is a detail that he hadn’t taken into account."And I didn't think of you as the type of person who talks to you when you cry."
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	home

Suna interrupts the noise around him with the sigh that he allows to escape his mouth. He holds the paintbrush a millimeter from the canvas and licks his lips.

"For someone who doesn't like germs, you sure do cry a lot." It doesn't really bother him, and in fact, he prefers to listen to the incessant sulking instead of the voices of the twins, fighting, arguing just for the sake of it, and therefore distracting him when he’s not really looking to be distracted.

"Who likes germs?" Sakusa asks, exasperated.

He sounds exasperated, Suna probably just exasperates him more.

Suna raises both eyebrows and traces the canvas again with the brush. "Good point."

"I don’t like people."

"It always amazes me how much we are alike." No expression of surprise accompanies Suna's face but he knows his words are true. He separates the brush from the canvas and looks to his side to find Sakusa blowing his nose for what is probably the tenth time in a row. He sees the number of discarded tissues stacked on top of the bin that Suna has left by his side, because he complains that he interrupts him with his whining but he’s not completely bad. "Let me know if you will keep on using all my tissues, I was planning to save them for later for the movie marathon that I was going to do with Osamu, now I will have to save my tears." He adds, because if he’s not completely bad, he’s not completely good either.

Sakusa takes a look at him, which despite being accompanied by a crystalline layer and a reddish hue that is not due to a blush but to the fact that he has been rubbing his eyes, as well as blowing his nose for what is now several minutes, it achieves the expected effect because Suna plays dumb and turns his eyes back to the canvas.

"I'll use all your toilet paper." Sakusa assures him.

"Okay, okay, keep them. I’ll tell them to buy more."

He leaves the brush on the palette and takes his phone, one of the corners of it stained with orange paint, and opens his chat with Osamu to tell him to buy more tissues.

If Sakusa glances over at him to see if Osamu has said something to him, and thus Atsumu through his brother, he doesn't notice, since once Suna turns his head to look at him again, Sakusa is blowing his nose. "Don't rub your nose so much, it's bad for your skin. It will also be red and we are not close to Christmas for you to look like a Santa Claus reindeer."

The answer he gets is Sakusa glancing at him.

"You know, I didn't have you as the type to cry." Suna adds.

He mentions those words not because until that moment he has thought that Sakusa is some kind of robot that doesn’t show emotions, since in addition, after Komori being his teammate, he has heard too many stories to know that Sakusa has emotions, but when he got up that day, he never thought he would end up spending his weekend afternoon painting, or at least trying to paint because Sakusa crying is a detail that he hadn’t taken into account.

"And I didn't think of you as the type of person who talks to you when you cry."

Suna thinks he likes Sakusa, he acts like him when he cries. But unlike him, he doesn’t believe that if the situation had turned upside down, he would have gone to Sakusa's apartment to be able to free his emotions with someone. He feels that he is not so desperate yet, although it’s clear to him that if Sakusa can do it, then so can he. Despite the circumstances, he is somewhat glad to understand that Sakusa trusts him enough to cry. Crying alone is difficult, and crying with someone by your side, much more. It’s showing your vulnerability.

"You thought I was a silent person, didn't you?" Suna smiles. "It's funny, people think the same about us."

Serious, quiet, sarcastic. Well, with the last detail people are not that mistaken.

Suna dedicates him his smiling gesture before returning to focus on the painting.

It’s certainly a new experience the moment he is living, since although he is used to Osamu being with him most of the times when he decides to paint since using a brush and creating with colors is something that entertains him, Osamu always finds himself in the kitchen or watching television, never by his side, so Sakusa being next to him while he chooses which colors to use is a situation he is not used to.

He doesn’t dislike it, but apparently he doesn’t show the same, because,

"I'm sorry I dragged you two into this situation." Sakusa mentions.

There is no longer any trace of sarcasm in his words. He really is sorry.

He thinks he has interrupted Suna's afternoon but Suna shrugs.

"It’s fine," He tells him, and he's telling the truth, too. "I know you'll be there for me in case the situation is the other way around, and if not, I'll make you be." He thinks it's only fair, if Sakusa interrupts his painting afternoon, then he has the right to interrupt Sakusa and whatever Sakusa does when he has free time.

Suna looks at the canvas with a slight frown, quickly beginning to think about what kinds of activities Sakusa would decide to do if he had the afternoon off, until Sakusa himself reminds him that for the moment, being with him is his decision. "I don't know... if Atsumu doesn't break up with me."

Despite the seriousness of his words, Suna doesn't turn his head to see him.

He rests his eyes on the small amount of orange paint that he has left on his side and smudges the tip of the brush with it. Oh, he forgot to wash the brush to erase the traces of blue paint. Well, it’s not such an important detail after all.

"Break up or not, I think it would be nice if you were there for me," He says. "It would be funny you know, I fight with Osamu and you and Atsumu break up. We could insult them together, we could even go to a bar and use darts with their faces as the objective. They have the same face so we only need one picture."

"It's not funny."

Suna arches an eyebrow before turning his head to see him.

"I know." He assures him. "A little bit."

Sakusa gives him a look that so far turns out to be the most severe, but slowly his head goes from showing him images of his end with Atsumu and Suna and Osamu fighting, to him and Suna having fun in a bar, using the twins' faces as target to throw darts. A chuckle replaces his seriousness.

"A little bit." He agrees.

Suna smiles when he sees him and leaves the paintbrush aside. "You know, a fight is not the end." He thinks about using volleyball as a reference, since losing a set doesn’t always mean the end of the match, but he believes that for the moment, both he and Sakusa need some time away from that sport, even more so considering that Sakusa and Atsumu are teammates, and he doesn't want the slight smile that is still decorating Sakusa's face to be broken by that detail. "Many couples wouldn’t be together otherwise. Also, we're not in high school anymore, he's your husband, not your boyfriend."

It still sounds certainly weird, it tastes weird. Referring to Sakusa and Atsumu, thinking of Sakusa and Atsumu that way, under that term that can also describe his relationship with Osamu. But that's the reality, and for the same reason, he decides to add, “We both know that Atsumu needs a lot more than a fight to give up."

He has fallen in love with the twin who likes to cook and who has chosen to use his hair natural color, but that doesn’t take away that he continues to know the other twin, the one who doesn’t give up and who moves forward no matter what obstacles appear.

Sakusa throws the used tissue into the bin, the same one almost overflowing with them. He takes advantage of the fact that he is sitting cross-legged to rest his elbows on his thighs, and catches his cheeks in his hands.

"I love him."

Suna doesn't understand why Sakusa says it out loud. Maybe just because.

Perhaps because being someone's husband implies mentioning those words in any type of situation.

"I know."

Sakusa thinks he's probably exaggerating. Atsumu has changed him. Now he expresses those words without blushing, without feeling that he wants to hide his face behind a pillow or his own hands because he feels his face burning. Atsumu has managed to get him to mention those words on a daily basis, even with Suna. Perhaps because Suna also knows what it is, and what it means, to love a Miya.

"He has so much love to give, you know." He's sure Suna knows. "He’s so intense."

Atsumu is intense in the mornings, when he is in a good mood and a big smile is already plastered on his face while he just wants to continue sleeping. In the afternoon, when practice has reached its end with the rest of the team, and as he says that he wants to take a shower and finally rest, Atsumu expresses that he is ready to continue tossing for much longer. And at night, because he thinks about closing his eyes, but Atsumu is ready for one more (and one more, and one more) kiss.

He does too, most of the time. Has gotten used to it, used to him, because,

"You just want to follow him, be there with him. He gets you to feel like that."

Atsumu manages to convince him to be his company for a morning jog in order to start the day in a good way, clearing his head with the landscape represented by the streets of Osaka; as well as getting him to stay a while longer, perfecting that set that is not yet completely perfect. And he also assures him that a few minutes of caresses and sighing words, said with the lights off and the covers protecting them, is not the worst of plans.

"But his other feelings are intense too and our fights hurt me."

He doesn't like fighting, much less with Atsumu. Because if Atsumu gets mad, so does he. If Atsumu shows that he's frustrated, he gets frustrated. Meeting, being, on the same level has become a habit, and sometimes that means Atsumu leaving to spend time with his brother while he rings the doorbell so that when the door is opened, a no longer unknown face is his company.

"I think all fights hurt."

Sakusa looks at him, and this time not seriously. "You and Osamu never fight."

"Oh, love." Sakusa doesn’t grimace at the mention of that nickname because if he has appeared to spend time with Suna, it’s because he has become used to sharing some moments with him, and therefore, adapting to his way of being. "We fight, a lot, but Osamu and I don't try to attract attention like you two, so you two don’t find out."

This time Sakusa does give him a serious look again, and Suna allows himself to laugh before turning his head again to pick up the brush and swipe it across the canvas again. "There is no perfect relationship, and that's fine. Perfection is boring anyway, the fun thing is to experiment and make mistakes in the process." He adds, the orange stain on his phone, the blue line brushing his lower lip, and the three dots on his neck as well as his hands being a mixture of colors, demonstrating the reality of his words.

"But experimenting can have a bad end sometimes."

A glass of water with spilled paint. An incorrect trace. The tip of a brush near one eye.

"Then you learn, don't you think?"

"Are you always this philosopher?"

Suna gives him a pleasant smile upon hearing him. "It's because I'm painting, do you want to? It relaxes me." He offers his brush but Sakusa shakes his head.

He is relaxed because painting allows him not to think, to be distracted by the colors he chooses and the patterns he makes, without really having an image in mind or a series of decisions to choose from. He has fun, he gets carried away. He is not stressed by the fact that Sakusa is with him while Osamu is not because he is with Atsumu since Sakusa and Atsumu have fought. He believes that, as he has said, a fight doesn’t imply an end.

"Your cousin usually deals with my fights, honestly." He decides to comment.

That afternoon Sakusa has the chance to be with him, to look for a space and conformity in him because both as well as Atsumu had decided to return to Hyogo to spend a few days, taking advantage of the fact that they have a free week and that returning is always an option considering that Osamu still lives there.

Sakusa has appeared in Osamu's apartment, certainly Suna's as well because that's where he stays when he comes back to Hyogo, while Atsumu and Sakusa had left their things at the former's parents' house.

Atsumu had left to be with his brother. Sakusa has searched out for Suna.

But that was a coincidence, because as Suna said, most of the time none of them are usually found in Hyogo except for Osamu, and therefore, after being teammates, Komori is the one who ends up listening to Suna when the texts he sends and receives with Osamu are not pleasant words.

"Between you and me, poor Motoya."

They both laugh, since apparently the two tend to go to the same person.

"He's a great friend." Suna expresses, sure of his words.

"At this point he's like my brother."

"That’s nice."

Sakusa lowers his gaze for a second, letting out the ghost of a laugh in the same instant before looking back at him. "I actually have two siblings, older than me."

Suna raises both eyebrows. "What? Atsumu never mentioned it."

"Maybe he forgot." Sakusa knows that Atsumu doesn't forget details. "Even I do it sometimes."

"You don't have a good relationship?"

"I don't know," Sakusa answers, not really sure of his answer. "They are much older than me, and they are always busy." He decides to add, since he is sure of that. He trusts his cousin, Komori knows more about him than his siblings. Suna too, probably. He doesn't think it's a bad thing. After all, he and Suna are now family as well. "Always busy with their demanding jobs and amazing lives."

Suna raises one of the corners of his mouth upon hearing those words.

As he mentioned earlier, he is amazed at how much they are alike.

"Your parents are not completely happy with you following volleyball, are they?"

On that occasion, Sakusa is the one raising both eyebrows, surprised.

"How do you know?"

"Takes one to know one, I know how you feel."

"Your parents too?"

Sakusa doesn't think his family can be described as bad. His parents worry about him, and many times his siblings send him messages to ask him how he is or if he has won or lost a match, his sister has even gone to one once. But if he considers his cousin as his brother, it’s because his family can’t be characterized as close either. He has studied economics before opting to join Black Jackals to ease the pressure on his shoulders, although that has also given him the opportunity to play for his university. But when compared to his siblings, Sakusa can only sigh.

"I have a little sister," Suna decides to answer.

"Yes, Atsumu mentioned it."

"I moved to Hyogo with my dad when I was scouted." Suna still thinks he can only be fair to Sakusa, and if Sakusa talks to him about himself, then he can too. "My mom said volleyball is a waste of time, my dad said it was fine. My sister blamed me for separating our family. You have no idea how upset I was in my first year when I walked into that gym for the first time and saw the twins fighting. All the time. But also having each other."

The black in Sakusa's gaze no longer has a crystalline layer, but a tint of curiosity and familiarity. "And now?"

"I get along fine," Suna assures him with the help of a smile. "My sister is five years younger than me, when she grew up she understood that it wasn’t my fault, I also understood it." His personal growth with himself is reflected in the extension of his smiling gesture. "We talk, he asks me about my tournaments. With my mom, well, sometimes a fight can be an end."

"It's never enough." Sakusa reads him.

"Exactly."

It's tiring, they both know it. Making the effort and not getting results.

"I think that's why I fell in love with Atsumu," Sakusa says, and if he hasn’t noticed that he keeps his hand on the collar of his shirt, his fingers catching a golden ring that is always hanging around his neck, Suna doesn't mention it because sometimes he also performs that action with his own necklace without realizing it. "He made me feel enough."

At that moment he does it consciously as he brushes his own ring with his fingers, its silver color contrasting with the purple of his shirt. "They're good people." Suna mentions to him, and Sakusa smiles because he doesn't need him to say Osamu's name to know they're talking about the same two people with the same face but different personalities and passions.

"That's why it hurts." Sakusa gives his ring a little squeeze before releasing it. "They drag you into this bubble of happiness, but what happens when it explodes? When you no longer have that protection that they made you, and make you, feel a part of?"

He begins to lower his gaze, but promptly looks up when he hears a chuckle.

"You offend me, Miya," Suna says, blue paint accompanying his smile and the confidence of his words. "Don't forget that I am a Miya just like you. With me you won’t feel alone. They will always team up, we know that. So we have to do the same."

Sakusa laughs when he hears him, but,

"Please, you would surely get along with whoever Atsumu dated."

"Well, I can't deny or accept that," He says instead of simply saying no. "But you are a jerk, Atsumu too." He adds, his confidence turning into confusion on Sakusa's face. "I know that you and Atsumu understand each other, accept each other as you are. Also, I like doing yoga with you."

Sakusa holds a small, lopsided smile.

When he started dating Atsumu, it hadn't just been knowing Osamu.

But Osamu and Suna.

After all of Atsumu's words, Sakusa understood that just as he and Atsumu had started glancing at each other in the locker room after sharing the same team and uniform, the same had happened with Osamu and Suna, with the only difference being that both of them have many more moments.

It’s not only the twins, but also Suna.

"It's just, now I feel like everything is wrong."

"Wow, now I do understand why you are with Atsumu, you are also dramatic, you two are for each other." Sakusa wants to give him a new serious look upon hearing him, but he can only stifle a laugh because he doesn’t think he can express otherwise. "Well, look, I'm neither you nor Atsumu, but they tease us for having the same type. I think we can annoy them too, don't you think?"

Sakusa raises both eyebrows and Suna straightens up. "We're tall, pretty, we play volleyball, we are flexible, we're hot." He adds with great confidence and a radiant smile, not realizing that he manages to stain his clothes after resting his hands on his hips.

Finally all trace of sulking is abandoned when their laughter is quickly mixed thanks to the words expressed by Suna. They know it's true, and that detail only keeps them laughing, getting to know each other, creating moments between the two of them.

"I guess." Sakusa says.

"So somehow I understand you," Suna assures him after managing to control his laughter. "I understand your concern, but don't forget that unlike you, I have been both Osamu’s and Atsumu’s teammate. I know them both." Sakusa thinks it's impossible to forget that detail. "I can assure you that Atsumu can’t be taken down."

Sakusa lets out a deep breath.

At first it had certainly been strange, spending a few dinners listening, sometimes feeling out of place because the anecdotes always featured the twins' names and Suna. But soon his name also began to be part of the new stories to tell until three last names were transformed into one, and the anecdotes only doubled in number and fun.

"Me neither."

"Nor me," Suna smiles. "Nor Osamu."

Sakusa believes that he has made a good decision by thinking he can trust Suna.

"You can't bring down the Miyas."

Suna winks at him.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing to hear."

Both stop looking at each other and find themselves in the bubble that they themselves have created, because although they don’t realize it, they also turn the space into their own after deciding to trust each other; to turn their heads at the interruption made by a third voice. But as Sakusa turns his head again and looks down after listening to, and visualizing Atsumu, Suna holds up his best smile.

"Ah! My beautiful and wonderful husband and his cheap copy with a bad hair job are back!"

Osamu laughs when he hears him as he puts down the grocery bags, but,

"Hey!" Atsumu complains.

Suna stretches his arms when Osamu approaches them, and his face continues to be decorated by a smile when Osamu kneels behind him to pass his arms in front of his chest so that he can rest a kiss on his head.

"Hey, everythin’s ok? We heard you two laughing from the hall." Osamu says, watching the two of them.

"Well." Suna joins his hands with his, holding a smile as his fingers brush a ring identical to the one he still wears around his neck, and looks at Sakusa. "It depends."

Sakusa looks at him when he hears him but promptly turns his head when he hears footsteps, and his gaze rests on Atsumu when he sits in front of him. The two look at each other in silence, and Sakusa feels that he can breathe calmly again when Atsumu leaves his hands between them as well as when he also takes them with his, because while before there were doubts about performing that action, now there is no questioning.

"I'm sorry we fought. Sorry." Atsumu says.

"I'm sorry too."

There is no person to blame. They can make mistakes.

As well as good decisions.

Atsumu stops taking one of his hands to bring it under his own shirt and take a ring identical to the one that Sakusa had previously kept locked in his hand. "This. I meant it. I mean it. You can't get rid of me."

Sakusa thinks that Suna is right in thinking that he and Atsumu are dramatic, but instead of agreeing with him, he chooses to keep looking at Atsumu and say, "I don't want to." He is mentioning the last word when Atsumu approaches him and surrounds his waist to allow him to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Ew." They hear Suna say.

With Sakusa's chin on his head, Atsumu sticks his tongue out at him.

"That's what I think every time I see ya."

Suna doesn’t hesitate to copy him after sticking out his tongue as well.

"Did you buy me chuupets?" His expression changes from one second to the next after tilting his head so he can look at Osamu.

"Yeah, and also the tissues. They will stay for dinner if that's okay with ya."

"Sure, I can only tolerate you two if he's here too."

Suna and Sakusa share the same kind of smile and Osamu smiles at the same time as Atsumu looks at both of them confused, with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you painting?" Osamu asks, looking at his painting.

"I just added a few colors."

Suna believes that the fun is in mixing without waiting for an accurate result.

If years ago someone would have told him that he would end up sharing the same last name as Osamu, Atsumu and Sakusa, he would have said no and shook his head, while now he smiles and allows himself to feel comfortable in Osamu's arms, with Atsumu and Sakusa next to them.

"I like it."

"You only say it because you love me."

"I agree." Atsumu adds.

"If Atsumu doesn't like it, then I do."

"I agree." Sakusa expresses.

"Omi-Omi! Don't use my vocabulary against me!"

Everyone laughs except for Atsumu, and Suna smiles with joy as well as confidence.

"I think I've found a great ally."

Sakusa reciprocates his gesture and Atsumu holds up a grimace.

"Scary."

"You have one," Still holding Suna's hands with his, Osamu manages to make the attempt to form a parenthesis with his fingers, "One fear."

"Miyarin stop teaching weird things to my brother!"

Both Suna and Osamu laugh, and are promptly joined by Sakusa, Atsumu finally joining in because he can't stay out when his family is laughing. On that occasion, within the walls of that apartment that afternoon, the bubble of happiness is no longer created only by the twins, but by all the Miyas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
